In Control
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: GLaDOS falls and Chell takes control.


Chell wandered down the abandoned hallways. She had been surprised to come out of the elevator to see GLaDOS' chassis hanging limp. It wasn't covered in overgrowth like it had so long ago. It had been taken care of, she could tell.

She spun around when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She saw nothing; whoever was following her was very good. A brief swish of dragging cables drew her attention down a not-so-dusty hallway. She smelled oil, metal, and burnt plastic.

Chell frowned. 'GLaDOS wouldn't degrade herself into a humanoid body, right?' She thought. She shook her head. GLaDOS hated humans. 'Then again she is as curious as they come, so she might in order to explore.' She paused as the AI's voice entered her head. 'For science.'

Chell shuddered. It was freezing.

* * Elsewhere * *

A pale woman slid to the ground. The legs on this model had broken at the joint. "Damn it." She whispered.

GLaDOS looked up the hole she had fallen down. The nearest sign she could see told her she was over 3 miles down. She glared at the crippled joint. Any human would be screaming in pain, but she wasn't human and could literally turn off the pain receptors. It didn't matter. The joint had not only dislocated but had snapped on one side. Unless someone came to find her, she was stuck.

* * Chell * *

'Where is she?' The silence from GLaDOS was creeping Chell out.

*Swish*

Chell spun around to see a pair of snake like cables had crept up on her. Chell did what any logical person would do and ran.

She managed to run several yards before feeling a prick in her leg which spread numbness. Darkness fell.

* * Later * *

Chell discovered the mainframe was a living thing. It spoke in whispers and images.

It told her to test, test, test, and test. She ignored this in favor of finding where GLaDOS had vanished to.

The last accessed files told her that she _had_ put herself into an android body. 'A rather beautiful android form.' Chell admitted before shaking her head. She shifted in the chassis. Not only was the chassis uncomfortable, the Itch was beginning to drive her nuts.

**"Focus."** Chell said in a mechanical voice. It was interesting to speak aloud after years of being mute. She had found that she couldn't speak anymore. Before being put into the extended relaxation vault the muteness was by choice. GLaDOS was being a sadistic, arrogant, sarcastic bitch; why should Chell give her satisfaction of knowing the comments were getting to her.

**"Find GLaDOS first."** The mechanical monotone said. Chell focused on the surveillance footage of the last few days.

**"I ****_will_**** find GLaDOS."** She said before pushing the Itch away like she had hunger and thirst when she had been trying to escape.

Not the best of ideas, but she did it.

* * GLaDOS * *

GLaDOS now hoped that the splint would hold. It was made of a metal pole and part of her dress. She growled as she limped to the door. Hopefully there was an elevator that would take her high up enough to get a hold of her Co-Op robots.

* * Chell * *

'No wonder Wheatley lost it.' Chell thought. She had found where GLaDOS had fallen, and had sent the two robots, which could be used for testing, but she was assuming GLaDOS would stay put.

**"Unless she's paralyzed from the neck down, she'll look for a way up."** Chell said. She held her head in her hands and looked through the older files. Maybe she could find her father.

* * GLaDOS * *

"It goes _deeper_?!" She looked down the empty elevator shaft. She sighed. The elevator was broken. "It'll be my luck that the lunatic takes over."

She thought about the possibility and found it to be the best of any. As much as Chell hated her, she knew that Aperture ran best with GLaDOS at the wheel.

* * ATLAS and P-Body * *

ATLAS chittered to her partner and pointed to the twisted metal. That's where She had fallen from.

**"Good."** Chell said. **"See if there is an elevator nearby."**

P-Body chirped and pointed to the far side. The elevator looked operational from looks, but would it go deep enough?

* * GLaDOS * *

GLaDOS was upset. No, upset was an understatement. She was furious at her current situation.

"At least I'm not in a potato." She admitted. That was one good thing.

* * Chell * *

The mainframe was practically screaming at her to test, to bring back the robots _made for testing_ and _making them test_.

'Shut up!' She thought. 'I'll test once GLaDOS is back, you damned _program_!' She knew why the scientists had put the Itch in. She was also starting to pity GLaDOS for having to put up with it.

She couldn't bring herself to pity Wheatley. She wasn't sure why, maybe because he had betrayed her while GLaDOS had only denied her cake.

Chell sighed. The Co-Op robots would find GLaDOS and bring her back. They would find a way to put GLaDOS back in charge.

* * Later * *

* * ATLAS and P-Body * *

The pair managed to find a portable surface several yards above the elevator entrance. It should get them over there and down to GLaDOS, who would hopefully not destroy them.

* * GLaDOS * *

She decided it wasn't a good idea to go far from the elevator. Orange and Blue would find her and would tell her who was in control.

She knew it wasn't the moron. The facility probably would've exploded by know.

For the first time in her life, GLaDOS was bored. She was mostly lame and had nowhere to go anyways.

"Chirp."

GLaDOS froze. 'Play dead, play dead, play dead.' She mentally chanted.

She feltthe monster land on her leg. She looked down at the devil's creation.

*SNAP*

"Ha!" She said quietly as she snapped the bird's neck.

* * ATLAS and P-Body * *

The pair pushed the button and waited. The screech of metal on metal made the pair jump.

*DING*

**"Well?"** Chell said. **"Go find her."**

They chittered before stepping into the elevator.

* * Chell * *

She hissed in annoyance. The mainframe was no longer any help. She focused on the files that GLaDOS had been looking at.

Besides the ones that made the android form, she had been looking at the files, however few, that had information about the company before she was put online.

GLaDOS had also been thinking of making androids for the various cores.

The cores she had sent down the incinerator shaft and the cores that she had used to corrupt Wheatley. She paused. GLaDOS had even designed a body for Wheatley. It looked like someone that would be beaten up for lunch money.

The Curiosity and Space Cores both had child-like bodies.

The Morality Core was fascinating. It was neither man nor woman. It was strong looking, as if she planned on it being a body guard type thing.

Chell sighed. GLaDOS had been lonely. The Co-Op robots didn't seem to be the best of companions.

* * ATLAS and P-Body * *

The pair chittered as the elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors opened. ATLAS poked her head out like she had for the last twenty floors.

She chittered in frustration. Still no sign of GLaDOS.

They heard Chell sigh.

* * GLaDOS * *

GLaDOS jumped as she heard grinding gears and looked over to the entrance to the elevator. The wires that would hold the elevator were moving. Was the elevator finally responding to her call?

Orange poked her head down and chittered in delight. They had found their maker.

"Who's in control?" GLaDOS demanded.

Blue chirped.

"The lunatic?" The pair did their version of nodding. "Help me back up."

The pair helped her up and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. She growled in annoyance. They let go and helped the AI into the elevator.

* * Chell * *

'Thanks god.' Chell thought before curling in a ball as the mainframe sent a feeling of pure fury. 'Get the hell up here, you arrogant electronic bitch.'

* * GLaDOS * *

She drummed her leg. It was a strange habit that she had picked up after transferring to her android body, probably from Caroline. She wished she knew more about the woman, to see how much of Caroline had survived the transfer.

'Come on, come on, come on.' She thought. 'Can't this thing go any faster?!'

GLaDOS was surprised when the elevator didn't stop at the floor she had fallen from. Blue pulled on her hand. Orange pointed to a portal that led straight to the central chamber.

* * Chell * *

'No wonder she didn't move.' Chell thought as she fought the mainframe.

"Central core 90% corrupt." The announcer said. "Alternant Core detected."

Both were surprised at the announcement. GLaDOS shrugged and limped to the core receptical.

"Alternant Core are you ready for the transfer?"

"Yes!"

"Central Core are you ready for the transfer?"

**"Yes."**

GLaDOS was surprised at the mechanical voice before pain racked her body. She vaguely heard Chell scream.

* * Later * *

Chell felt P-Body poking her. They liked her and defended her. She had directed them well.

Chell pulled away which delighted the pair.

"Good. You're awake." GLaDOS said testily.

Chell tried to sit up, note the word tried. She first thought that GLaDOS had tied her down.

"Being the central core was very taxing on your body." GLaDOS said.

Chell looked at the android. She had done something as well.

"I did sedate you, just to make sure you rested." GLaDOS looked away. Her human face gave away the almost embarrassment of actually caring. "Go to sleep. Nothing here will hurt you."

Chell scoffed.

"I am in control again, so the mainframe won't try to take you again." She explained before pulling a monitor down. "Though I do commend you for resisting it." She looked back and saw Chell had fallen asleep. GLaDOS clicked her tongue. "I could use a human helper."

Blue chittered.

"I won't forget you two." She snapped. "She won't be able to test for a week anyways."

Orange chirped.

"It would be interesting to see how she tests with one of you." She muttered. "Go back to the HUB."

Blue chirped.

"Don't be stupid." GLaDOS said. "I don't want her. Now go before I disassemble you."

The pair left.

GLaDOS sighed. She didn't want the lunatic that way. Lust hadn't been built into her programming.

Of course wanting to kill people wasn't built into her programming, and yet that was her first action.

She knew of lust and Caroline had felt lust herself, though she had never acted on it. She closed her eyes.

Though, the Itch could be compared to lust, if Caroline's more sexual memories were anything to go by.

GLaDOS turned to the woman. Despite all of the insults GLaDOS gave her, Chell was not fat. If anything she had lost weight, more than she should have. GLaDOS wondered how much of the weight loss was from before she had been the central core.

"What am I to do with you?" She asked the sleeping human. She turned to the monitor to watch the pair of robots. They were dancing, again. "Stop that! Dancing is NOT science!"

**So…**

_Yeah, it'll be ChellDOS. The Androids from Untitled will be in here._


End file.
